


Come on, Jaybird

by babybasschick96



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybasschick96/pseuds/babybasschick96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick gets needy, and Jason is a little reluctant to help out (with good reason).  Centers around Dick and Jason with mentions of Tim and Kon, and hints at Bruce and Clark.  Mature content includes language and adult themes.  (sadly, no lemon though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, Jaybird

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, once again! I just wanted to take the chance before you read the first couple of paragraphs to say, Jason is completely and totally okay with Dick's advances, and everything is one hundred percent consensual between the two. I tried my best to get that across with the interactions between the two, but in case I failed, I did want to explicitly state that Jason was one-hundred percent okay with proceeding (on both counts). It's my head canon that Dick and Jason run on a stoplight-esque system when it comes to their relationship (if you're not familiar: they have three different zones when it comes to things. Green--things they're all in for and willing to do easily; good morning kisses, acting domestic when the two of them are alone in one of their houses, basic handcuff bondage. Yellow--things they aren't sure about but are open for discussion or they're willing to try/want to keep trying until they figure out whether they're okay with or it not; holding hands in public (depending on where they are/who they're around), or wearing gags during sex so they can't talk. And Red--things that are a no-go no matter what; like it's my head canon that while both Jay and Dick are into various types of bondage, neither one of them are okay with any kind of collar-like control devices or strangulation play during sex (I don't exactly know why--probably my own issues with the two--but it is)). Following that theory both situations were "yellow" situations for Jason, that turned into green ones before they took them any farther than Jason was comfortable with. Dick continues to try to convince him because he's in that unknown stage and Jason is the one to chooses to take things farther, not Dick. Had Jason given a hard no or proceeded into that red territory, he would have stopped immediately and let the issue go. Because of that I didn't add the rape/non con tag to this fic (I felt like the mature rating was enough), but if you still feel like I've crossed the line, please let me know so I can add the tag to help keep somebody else who feels similarly from seeing it. I'm still new to this website and unsure where you guys draw that line, and I don't want to turn off potential readers for something I don't feel is really there. Having said all of that, I really hope you guys enjoy this fic, I've been working on it for a while. Thank you for taking the time to read it! Let me know what you think!

“Come on, Jaybird,” Dick pulled Jason up the stairs two at a time. “It’s not like I’m asking you to do anything we haven’t done before.”

“It’s not that,” Jason was uncharacteristically quiet as he followed behind Dick. On the one hand, he had absolutely no problem with what Dick had in mind. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time they’d gone more than a day _without_ doing something along the lines of whatever Dick wanted to do, and they were getting pretty close to the twenty-four hour mark if Jason’s internal clock was anything to go by (and it was). But on the other, Jason just really wasn’t sure about _where_ Dick wanted to do it. Things had been going pretty well recently (on all counts), and Jason wasn’t sure if he was ready to risk that quite yet. “Why don’t we calm down a bit and go back to one of my safe houses near by first? That way we’ll have all of the time in the world and we won’t have to worry about anyone walking in.”

“Because I can’t wait that long,” Dick confessed, turning around and guiding Jason’s hands up around his hips when he got to the top of the stairs. Jason sucked in a sharp breath as his bare palms came into contact with the rough Kevlar of the Nightwing suit and practically choked on it when Dick threaded his gloved fingers up into Jason’s hair and pulled him up into a very needy kiss full of teeth, and tongue, and pent up need.

Both men groaned at the contact and Dick pressed himself up against every inch of Jason he could find and gave an experimental buck of his hips to see how Jason would respond as he slowly pulled him up the last of the stairs and down the hall towards the more secluded rooms of the Manor.

“Nobody’s going to walk in on us here,” Dick pulled away and shook his head, looking up at Jason pleadingly. “It’s safe, I promise. The walls are soundproofed, remember? They don’t even have to know we’re here if we don’t want them to.”

Dick did have a point there, Jason had to admit. The rest of the family (excepting Alfred, he was already in bed) were out on patrol, and probably wouldn’t be back anytime soon. But still, Jason had a gnawing feeling in his gut that this was a bad idea, and he had a very hard time ignoring it (even with the all the other feelings he was getting in his gut from all of the wiggling of his hips Dick was insisting on doing at the moment).

“Besides,” Dick went on, reaching out behind himself blindly to try to find the handle of the door they were inching towards. “What’s the worst that they can do if they walk in on us, anyway? It’s just sex, Jay. It’s not like they have to worry about us getting pregnant or anything.”

“Easy for you to say,” Jason snorted, balancing both of their weights with a hand against the doorframe as they stumbled. “You’re not the one Bruce is going to blame for corrupting his children when he and the baby bats walk in and see me fucking his eldest son into the mattress like he’s a goddamn whore. I highly doubt he or the demon bat are going to stand around and find out if anything was consensual before they start throwing batarangs and going for the kill shot.”

True, he and Bruce were getting along much better now than when he’d first come back (they’d hadn’t even argued in weeks!), but that didn’t mean Bruce wasn’t still protective as _fuck_ over his kids.

“Bruce doesn’t kill people, Jay,” Dick snorted, earning an angry nip to his pulse point from Jason in retaliation. Dick quivered and thrust his hips up into Jason’s a little harder as he did so, proving to Jason that his effort had only been in vain. “Th-that’s more you’re thing.”

“His code talks about killing people out of revenge,” Jason smirked and gave a couple of experimental thrusts of his own hips in return, immensely turned on by the way shivers rocked their way down Dick’s body when he did so. “It says nothing about the lengths he’s allowed to go to keep somebody from raping his favorite child.”

“’m not the favorite child,” Dick protested weakly, glaring up at Jason with his lips pushed out unintentionally into the sexiest little pout that Jason had ever seen. “But if you’re that worried, I’ll take one for the team and top so Bruce can’t blame you.”

_Like that’s going to happen_ , Jason thought to himself as he looked down at the love of his life and gave a soft snort.

Jason already knew by how clingy Dick was being that there was no way he would be satisfied until Jason had done just what he’d said earlier, which was fuck him to the mattress like he was a goddamn whore. Yeah, Dick would top and fuck Jay through an orgasm or two and enjoy it, but he would keep coming back for more and more (with increasing levels of need and cling and _Dick_ ) until Jason had returned the favor a couple of times over and worshipped Dick’s body until neither one of them could stand up without hurting for a week straight.

That was just the way Dick worked.

Most of the time, Jason enjoyed that particular quirk of his boyfriend’s quite a bit. Dick was either so eager to please or desperate for his own release when he got in these moods that Jason could use it to his advantage and get Dick to do some pretty interesting things before he’d finally take control and finish the two of them off for the night. But times like this, Jason knew his life would be much simpler if he could just jack his boyfriend off in the bathroom like a normal overly-hormonal boyfriend would be satisfied with, and then the two of them could be on their merry way before Batsy or the baby bats decided to come home early and throw him back to the Joker for corrupting their precious son or older brother.

Jason didn’t bother saying anything out loud, though. It was pointless and Jason didn’t feel like wasting anymore time. Instead, he just bent down and sealed his lips over Dick’s again in a silent surrender.

_Far be it from me to turn down a willing and able Dick Grayson, so long as we both shall live._

Dick leaned even farther into Jason than he had been as he sunk into the kiss with fervor, and Jason happily supported his weight as the door swung into the room behind them. Jason was too distracted by the excited noises coming from Dick as their teeth and tongues slid against each other to do anything for a moment, but as soon as Dick had pulled far enough back to take a shaky gasp of air in, Jason pushed him into the room and practically slammed the door behind himself as he ran his hands over the expanse of Dick’s torso and licked at the skin of his neck.

“Ja-ay!” Dick’s gasp peaked into a moan as one of Jason’s hands brushed along his crotch with just enough pressure to be felt through his suit and added armor, and Jason growled as he replaced his tongue and lips with his teeth and started working the hidden zippers of Dick’s suit open with his free hand.

“Like that, Dickie-bird?” Jason pulled back far enough to smirk up at Dick and catch the sinful look of need that crossed his face and pulled his lips up into a little “o” as he let out a breathy ‘yes’.

Jason’s smirk turned into a full on shit-eating grin as he stopped his various tasks long enough to shrug his own jacket off of his shoulders and on to the floor before he reached back up to start tearing the top half of Dick’s suit off of his arms and his torso.

It spoke volumes of how far gone Dick was that he didn’t protest at the sound of ripping fabric (the suits were expensive, and they had to put them together by hand), and Jason only took a fraction of a second to come to terms with the fact that Bruce was going to kill him whenever he found out about this (and he would, Jason had no doubt about that. Even if by some miracle Dick was right and he didn’t find out until after they were done. Now that they were doing this in the Manor, Bruce would find out eventually.) before he dove back down to run his hands over the now exposed flesh of Dick’s abs and perky nipples and kiss at whatever part of Dick he could find as he started nudging and walking him back towards the bed.

Dick’s bed, that was. Dick had lured Jason up to his old room, and save for a few new posters on the walls and more books crowding the bookshelf, everything was just the same as it had been the last time Jason had been in there back when they were both still kids.

Dick, for his part, was in absolute heaven at the way that Jason was working over him, and had given over all conscious and rational thought to the bliss and praise that the younger man was offering him. Jason was deftly aware of the hands wandering over his own sides and shoulders, but that was nothing compared to the beautiful moans and whimpers that were falling from Dick’s lips and filling the air around them, and Jason focused all of his energy into making sure that no matter what, they kept getting louder and more unrestrained with each step they took.

“Jaybird…off…off, please… _off_!” Dick panted through his noises, and Jason was confused for a second because nothing about the way that Dick was nuzzling the side of his face into Jason’s hair or pressing one of his legs in-between Jason’s and rubbing his thigh up against Jason’s hard member suggested that Dick was in any way uncomfortable with or unwelcoming to what was going on, but then Jason registered the way that Dick’s hands were pulling at the hem of his shirt and the armor underneath of it and Jason realized what Dick wanted.

“Okay,” he managed huskily, pressing a surprisingly soft kiss to Dick’s cheek as he stood back up to his full height and disentangled the top halves of their bodies so he could pull his shirt over his head and unfasten the armor underneath.

Dick gave a whimper at the loss of contact (and not one of the good ones), and it took all of Jason’s willpower to finish undoing all of the straps on his vest and let it fall to the floor before he lunged forward and grabbed both sides of Dick’s face and ravished his mouth with his own until Dick was positively _keening_ below him.

“Oh, right there,” Dick gasped as their hips started rutting together once again of their own accord and Jason went back to nipping and kissing along Dick’s jaw and throat with an eagerness that almost bordered on savage or feral. “Just like that…oh…oh, Jay…want you…want you now…oh…oh— _Jason_ … now…please… _please_!”

“Okay,” Jason found himself nodding frantically as he guided Dick’s shaking and fumbling hands out from in-between them and pressed another couple of surprisingly soft kisses to Dick’s lips. “Okay, I’ve got you. I’ve—“

Jason had just gotten his hand down Dick’s pants and around his member when the door creaked open behind them and the two vigilantes sprung apart in surprise.

“Hey, Dick? Are you still here? I—…Dick?”

Dick’s only response to his father figure was a high-pitched whimper (again, not one of the good ones) as he shrunk behind Jason’s figure until only his left arm and the top half of the left side of his face were visible.

“Jason?” Bruce’s confused look turned upwards and Jason’s brain short-circuited as a barrage of expletives blotted out all other sentient thoughts as he instinctively reached one hand behind his back to thread his fingers through Dick’s.

“Bruce,” came his uncertain growl in response, broken and raspy as his breaths fought to even themselves out once again.

He _knew_ Bruce was going to find out about this.

Jason couldn’t see Dick anymore, but he could feel the way his hand trembled slightly in his own—and the way his free one had come to rest curled up at Jason’s side—and he knew that Dick was as terrified as he was.

“I…um—I…” Bruce floundered for words as his cheeks turned pink and his eyes flicked back and forth between his two eldest sons. Jason was intrigued to look down and find that he was still in the bat suit, the cape fluttering around his shoulders as the cowl was pushed back behind his head, and was further confused and then enlightened all at once when his eyes landed on the Red Hood mask in the man’s hand. “What are you two doing?”

“What does it look like we’re doing?” Jason blinked, not really sure what else to say (because he certainly was not about to utter the words _fucking each other’s brains out_ in front of his once-upon-a-time legal guardian with his obviously sex-disheveled supposed-to-be older brother standing behind him and his dick still visibly half-hard in his pants—this situation was embarrassing enough as it was; if Bruce wanted the words spoken out loud, then he could be the one to say them).

“It looks like you two were in the process of having sex with each other,” Bruce’s blunt deduction was out of his mouth before he could stop it, and Jason tried not to shift awkwardly at the incredulity with which it was said.

“Well, they don’t call you the World’s greatest detective for nothing,” a snort from the hall pulled everyone’s attention out to it, and Bruce jumped to the side to reveal a less than amused Alfred standing there with his arms crossed.

“Glad you’ve finally figured it out, father,” Damian added from beside him with a roll of his eyes and Bruce raised his eyebrows at the same time that Dick’s fingers dug into Jason’s hip.

“Finally?” Jason raised his eyebrows at Damian too, his free hand coming up to rest over Dick’s of it’s own accord. “How long have you known?”

“Dick talks in his sleep,” Damian shrugged. “He nodded off while we were watching a movie one night and spilled everything. I went through his phone a couple weeks later to double check, but really, I didn’t have to. It all made sense.”

“And when was that?” Bruce hissed, but Damian remained as unaffected as ever.

“About sixth months ago.”

“Sixth months?” Bruce practically hit the roof. “ _Six months_? You’ve known about this for _six months_ and you didn’t tell me? Wait—six months? How long has this been going on?”

“They’ve been together for ages now, Bruce,” Tim’s voice drifted in from the French doors, and Jason wasn’t surprised when he looked back over his shoulder and Tim was crouching there on Dick’s balcony in his full Red Robin suit with an unreadable expression on his face because that was just how his life worked. “We’ve all known about it but you.”

“No—“ Bruce tried to argue as he turned to his second youngest, but Alfred cut him off.

“It’s true, sir. Master Timothy figured it out first, followed not too long after by Master Damian. My own suspicions weren’t confirmed until about three months ago, but that was only because I chose to ignore even the most obvious of signs.”

“We all did for a while,” Tim commented as he jumped down off the balcony and made his way into the room quietly. “I’m surprised, through, Bruce; what with the amount of surveillance and stuff you keep on all of us. Not to mention the hickeys and bondage marks and how much happier Dick has been in general since they got together—“

“And Todd’s subtlety that is on par with a raccoon in heat—tt.”

“—I was certain that you’d figured it out already and just weren’t saying anything, yet,” Tim finished what he was saying as if Damian had never spoken up in the first place, but Jason didn’t miss the way the corners of his mouth twitched up to mimic Damian’s smirk, and that was the end of his very short patience.

“Alright, can you stop talking about us like we’re not here?” Jason glared between Tim and Damian, and Tim had the decency to try to look ashamed while Damian just “tt”-ed and shrugged again. “Yeah, okay, Dick and I are in a relationship; and okay, maybe we’re a little more physical about it than we should be, but you know what? Big deal. Our father figure was Bruce Wayne and one of our younger brothers is fucking a Kryptonian. Excuse us if we happened to inherit the horny-gene, too.”

The rest of the room was too shocked by his bluntness (and his various confessions) to do anything other than stare back at him wide-eyed in response and wait for him to go on. It didn’t matter though, because Jason didn’t give any of them much of a chance to do anything else before he focused his attention solely on Bruce and went on in a much calmer—and more practiced—manner.

“Yes, Dick and I are together; and yes, it’s been going on for a while. This isn’t how we wanted you to find out—certainly not _where_ we wanted you to find out—but it’s done. You know now, and nothing can make you un-know it—unless you want to call and get Zatanna to wipe your memory or turn back time—or something crazy like that. So, do all of us a favor and either accept it and move on with your life and invite us over for family dinner tomorrow night, or kick us out now so we can accept it and move on with _our_ lives.”

“Your approval is important to us, Bruce,” Dick spoke for the first time as he took a half step out from behind Jason even though his hands and voice were still trembling faintly. “ _Both_ of us, but it’s not the most important thing in the world, and Jason is right. I don’t want to live with you on the fence about this. I love him with all of my being, and there’s nothing that you can say or do to me that’s going to change that or keep me away from him. Not as long as he’ll have me. And I know it will take you some time to adjust and that’s okay, but if you know you’re never going to be okay with this, tell us now, so we can save ourselves the heartache of trying to convince you otherwise.”

The room was silent, the atmosphere suddenly very different than it had been a couple of minutes ago, and all eyes swiveled back and forth between Bruce and his two eldest sons before Bruce finally spoke up.

“No,” there were several shocked inhalations as Bruce shook his head, but then he was speaking again and stumbling over his words as he stepped into the room and everyone relaxed. “No—of course, I’m okay with this. Well, okay, maybe not _this_ —in the Manor—in Dick’s old _room_ —but of course, I’m okay with it. All I’ve ever wanted is for the two of you to be happy, and I guess it makes sense… You two aren’t going anywhere. You’re always welcome here, even when I’m mad and ticked off at you. You’re my sons first and nothing else matters. Nothing. It’s going to take me a little bit of time to get used to seeing you together and stuff—and please, keep the public displays of affection down around Damian, he’s only thirteen and I’m having enough issues with the whole raised by assassins thing—but that’s because it’s different and we all know how I deal with change and stuff, and…but…but—don’t go anywhere or do anything, I’ll get it past it. Just give me some time and—“

“Bruce,” Jason finally cut him off with a choked off half-chuckle, not sure what to do but unable to watch the train wreck that was playing out in front of him any longer. “It’s fine. It’s all good. You’re cool with it; we get it. Thank you, it means a lot to us.”

“You’re welcome,” Bruce gave a sigh of relief, scrubbing a hand over his face before holding the helmet up half-heartedly with his other one. “I—um, I came up here to find out if Dick knew why this and your bike were still in the cave. Do you want me to take it back down? Or—“

“Nah, it’s okay,” Jason shook his head, giving Dick’s hand on his hip another reassuring squeeze before reaching up to grab it. “I’ll keep it up here for now. Thanks for the concern, I guess.”

“You’re welcome,” Bruce’s hand lingered on the helmet for a second before falling back down to his side limply. “I—um— _we_ ’ll give you guys some privacy, now. Feel free to spend to the night, just—you know—clean up after yourselves and stuff so Alfred doesn’t have to take care of it.”

“Sure thing, Bruce,” Jason shifted awkwardly as he felt Dick’s hand move from his hip up to his shoulder, not sure what to do with anything now that the confrontation he’d been dreading for months was over.

Bruce nodded his head in acknowledgement, locking eyes with Dick over Jason’s shoulder for a moment, before turning back around and heading towards the door. Tim followed, but Bruce hesitated and turned half way back at the door, and Tim ended up ducking out before he did.

“ _Should_ we plan on having you for dinner tomorrow night?” Bruce asked cautiously, one hand lingering on the door handle, and the deeper meaning of the question wasn’t lost on Jason.

It wasn’t exactly what Jason had wanted, he would have preferred for Bruce to come right out and _ask_ for what he wanted (if they were willing to be full fledged members of the family again), but he also figured it was better than he was ever going to get. He _had_ been the one to bring it up in the first place, after all (even if it had only been because he knew it was going to be Bruce’s cop out).

“Not tomorrow,” Jason shook his head, and a shadow crossed Bruce’s face before Jason went on. “We’ve got plans that we can’t get out of—”

“But the day after that,” Dick squeezed Jason’s shoulder and looked up at him fondly from over Jason’s shoulder (Jason didn’t have to turn his head to know, he could just feel it).

“—Yeah, after that,” Jason’s lips pulled up into a small smile as his head fell to the side to rest against Dick’s softly. “We’ll be here for dinner then.”

“Okay,” Bruce gave a smile of his own. It wasn’t big—just barely a twitch up at the corners—but both Dick and Jason could see the happiness and pride swimming in the depths of his eyes.

He only lingered a second longer before he turned back towards the door and made his exit, shooing the rest of the house down the hall and closing the door behind himself as he did so, and that was more than enough for both of them.

Jason and Dick stood in silence for a moment, eyes readjusting to the dark, before Jason sighed and let his head hang forward, finally letting his nerves and anxiety over the situation get the better of him.

“Well, that wasn’t how I expected that to go.”

“Tell me about it,” Dick groaned, lolling his head to the side so his forehead rested against Jason’s shoulder.

“It could have been worse, though,” Jason squeezed the hand still in his own, his voice and body language softening almost instinctually upon hearing the distress in Dick’s voice. “Nobody got killed.”

“ _Nobody got killed_ ,” Dick snorted into Jason’s back humorlessly before standing up to glare at the side of Jason’s face. “That’s not what I’m talking about, Jay. Our father and our _little brothers_ just walked in on us having sex—“

“Don’t remind me.”

“—and they already knew it was happening!”

“I know,” Jason sighed, leaning over to set his helmet down on the nightstand as he turned around to face Dick once again.

“How did they know, Jay?” Dick looked up at Jason expectantly even though he knew the man didn’t have an answer for him. “I thought we’d been careful. Nobody was supposed to know yet! We had a plan! We were going to sit down and tell Alfred first so that he was prepared for how everybody else was going to react, and then we were going to sit Bruce down and tell him, and then we were going to tell Tim and Damian—in that order. We talked about this! If they know, who else has figured it out? Steph, Cass—The League? Oh, no, if Tim knows, does Connor know? Connor has to know if Tim does, Tim wouldn’t keep something like that from him—“

“Dick?”

“—He’d want to talk about it,” Dick went on as if Jason hadn’t said anything, and Jason wasn’t entirely convinced he’d even heard him in the first place. “Do you think Connor told Clark? Connor probably told Clark—“

“Baby,” Jason tried to get Dick’s attention as the other man started running his hands through his hair worriedly, but once again his pleas fell on deaf ears.

“—No, you’re right; Clark wouldn’t keep something like that from the League. If Connor told Clark, Clark would have told the League and we would have heard something about it by now. Bruce certainly wouldn’t have been as surprised as he was if that were the case, too. Okay, that’s good. Still, who else—“

“DICK!” Jason had to practically shout the other man’s name to get his attention, causing Dick to jump in surprise at the suddenness of it, but Jason didn’t regret doing it as Dick finally fell silent in front of him again.

“What?” the shake in Dick’s voice would have betrayed just how worried he was if Jason hadn’t already known.

“He’s not going to try to pull us apart.”

“What?” Dick asked again, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he reached up for Jason’s offered hands out of habit.

“Bruce,” Jason answered, closing some of the distance Dick had unknowingly put between the two of them. “He’s not going to try to pull us apart. He just said he was okay with us being together. Alfred and Damian and Tim, too. They’re not going to try to pull us apart. Jason Todd and Richard Grayson can be together, even if Nightwing and the Red Hood can’t.”

“They can?” Dick’s eyes were sparkling with tears now, even in the dark, and Jason found himself smiling that small smile once again and nodding his head as his eyes roamed over the beautiful man standing in front of him.

“They can.”

“Oh,” Dick’s astonishment left him in a tiny little breath as he finally realized what all that meant. “Well, that changes things.”

“Yes,” Jason couldn’t help but chuckle. “It does.”

“We don’t have to hide anymore.”

“No, we don’t.” _At least not all of the time anyway_.

Jason didn’t bother saying that out loud either.

“We can be ourselves around the family, again.”

“We can.”

“We don’t have to pretend not to care about each other anymore.”

“We don’t.”

“We can kiss and hug and talk and—and—and—“ Jason’s elation quickly turned to concern as he watched the euphoria in Dick’s eyes slowly melt into fear and embarrassment as he stammered, but Jason soon found himself chuckling again as Dick’s forehead landed smack-dab in the middle of his chest as he groaned. “—and Bruce and our brothers just walked in on us having sex.”

“I was wondering how long it was going to take you to get back to that,” Jason guided Dick’s hands up around his hips before he wrapped his arms around Dick’s torso and started running his own up and down Dick’s back comfortingly.

“Sex, Jay,” Dick repeated himself, arching into the touch and burying his face farther in Jason’s chest. “ _Sex_. Our little brothers just walked in on us having _sex_ and acted like it was the most normal thing in the world.”

“I told you we should have gone back to one of our safe-houses,” Jason pushed a kiss into Dick’s hair as one of his hands settled itself onto the small of his back and the other came up to support and caress the side of his face.

“Not helping,” Dick scraped his fingernails over Jason’s hips in retaliation, but Jason just started rocking him back and forth from side to side gently.

“’M sorry.”

“No, you’re not,” Dick snorted again, this time with more mirth than the last.

“Yeaaah,” Jason drew out the word in a deep sigh, ending it only when he felt soft giggles start to rack Dick’s body. “Not really. I told you this was going to happen, but no—you didn’t listen to me. You’re Dick Grayson. You know everything.”

“Shut up,” the giggles got louder and Jason buried his face into Dick’s hair as his arms slid up around Jason’s waist of their own accord.

“’ _Nobody’s going to walk in on us here, Jay_ ,’ you insisted,” Jason raised the pitch of his voice well past Dick’s in a joking imitation of him. “’ _It’s_ just sex _, Jay._ ’”

“You’re also a butt, Jay,” Dick was full on laughing now, and Jason let out a couple giggles of his own, too, before they calmed themselves back down and Dick shifted his face up into the crook of Jason’s neck. “I stand by what I said, though.”

Dick’s voice was soft and quiet now, and Jason’s pulse jumped up twenty or so clicks when Dick pressed his lips against the underneath side of his jaw.

“You do?” Jason asked, knowing what Dick was talking about without having to ask.

“I do,” Dick continued to brush his lips over Jason’s neck as he nodded his head. “I love you with all of my being and there’s not a single thing that anyone can ever say or do that will keep me from coming back to you—not ever.”

“Well, thank you,” Jason smiled as his hand slipped from Dick’s face back into his hair. “I love you, too.”

“Hmm,” Dick hummed as he, too, smiled before sinking his teeth into the skin over Jason’s jugular.

“Dick,” Jason hissed as he sucked in a sharp breath of air, the atmosphere of the room changing even faster than it had when Bruce barged in earlier.

“What?” Dick feigned innocence, letting the skin go and running his lips and tongue over it reverently.

“No,” was the only answer Jason gave, gripping Dick’s hair in warning as he did so (though not nearly hard enough to harm the older man).

“Why not?” Dick pouted, biting down on skin again.

“Because Tim and Bruce and _Damian_ just walked in on us,” Jason explained, beyond exasperated that he had to do so in the first place.

“So?” Dick moved to the other side of Jason’s throat, working it just as thoroughly as he had the first.

“They know we’re here!” Jason sputtered for a good response. “They could walk back in on us!”

“Who cares?” Dick slid his thigh back in between Jason’s legs and started rubbing it up against Jason’s crotch with a tantalizingly sweet amount of pressure that had Jason feeling like he was experiencing déjà vu. “‘Still want you and I still can’t wait until we get home. They know what’s going on now, so if they walk in, it’s their own fault. Let’s at least give them something to see this time.”

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” Jason sighed after a couple of charged seconds of silence between the two, broken only by the sounds of Dick still kissing and biting over Jason’s throat and down to his collarbones.

“I do,” Dick hummed in agreement, complying quickly when Jason started nudging him backwards towards the bed again, gently. “But that’s why you love me.”

“Hmm,” Jason grunted noncommittally as he started running his hands over Dick’s skin again, resigning himself yet again to whatever the fates had in store for him as he brought his hands around to Dick’s chest and pushed him down onto the bed behind him in retaliation. “If you say so, Richard.”

“I do,” Dick nodded his head as he bounced on the springy mattress once, barely taking the time to settle into a more comfortable position before reaching up to pull Jason down on top of himself. He had been certain that earlier was going to end horribly, and if what had just happened was the universe’s definition of ‘end horribly’ for the two of them, well…Jason wasn’t so sure he minded going with the flow on this one. “Now, where were we?”

\-----

Tim most definitely did not run through the Manor and down into the Cave while Bruce lingered in the stairwell to discuss something or other with Alfred about what had just happened. He didn’t. He just…walked…really, really quickly.

Yeah. That was it.

Damian had followed at a little bit slower of a pace, teasing Tim about the little bit of information that Jason had just let slip and the inevitable conversation he was going to have to have with Bruce about it, but even he was quieter (and generally less ruthless) than usual. The truth was neither of them had any idea how Bruce was really going to take to the whole Dick and Jason relationship thing (despite everything he’d just said back in Dick’s room), and they were both worried about how it was going to affect their ragtag family of misfits in the near and distant futures. Things had been going much better in recent months with both Jason and Dick, but the two of them being in a relationship changed the dynamics of things, and only time would tell whether that continued to be a good thing or not.

Either way, Tim wasn’t looking forward to the next couple of days (and all of the questions and explanations as to why nobody had told Bruce), and was trying to figure out if he thought it was worth the risk of sneaking off to the Kent’s while it all blew over (and whether Bruce was above using the Batman mantle to fly out to Hawaii and drag him back to Gotham at batarang point or not).

Tim tried not to overreact, though, and set about unloading his suit and belts on one of the empty tables to take stock of and maintenance his arsenal while Damian elected to strip out of his uniform and head for the showers for a nice long soak before he and Bruce went back out on patrol for their second round of the night. Tim was just starting to clean his plethora of batarangs when the Cave door and the door to the locker room opened almost simultaneously and Bruce and Damian wandered back into the Cave.

“Father,” Damian greeted him evenly, running a towel through his still dripping hair as he did so.

“Damian,” Bruce acknowledged him evenly as he made his way down the stairs and over to where Tim was standing. “Get dressed and wait for me in the Batmobile, I’ll be ready in a minute. Your brother and I need to have a conversation before we go.”

“If you say so,” Damian agreed in a bored-like tone, walking over to pick his discarded uniform up off the floor before tossing his wet towels at Tim and slipping into the Batmobile without bothering to finish redressing himself first.

Tim gave a small grunt of annoyance as the towels landed on his head and face with an imperturbable accuracy, but otherwise he and Bruce were silent until the door of the Batmobile had latched into place behind Damian.

“Jason said something about one of his younger brothers and a Kryptonian while we were upstairs,” Bruce didn’t waste anytime getting straight to the point. “And by one of his younger brothers, I’m assuming he meant you?”

“Yes, sir,” Tim wasn’t quite able to meet his eyes, folding the towel that had fallen down to the table to distract himself from the crimson burn that was slowly making its way across his features.

“And by Kryptonian, he meant Kon-El, and not Clark?”

“Look, Bruce, I—“ Tim started to apologize (for what exactly, he wasn’t entirely sure)—make up a hundred excuses as to why he hadn’t said anything sooner—but Bruce just cut him off with a hand to his shoulder, forcing Tim to look up at him.

“No offense, Tim, I really don’t care right now,” the bluntness of Bruce’s voice shocked Tim, but he also figured the man had the right to be a little too overwhelmed to invoke his usual emotionlessness. “You had your reasons for keeping it to yourself, and I trust you to make smart decision when it comes to your body and soul and what you do with them. We can work out all of the why’s and trust issues later—I don’t have the energy for that right now—but I do need to know one thing, for very specific reasons that I can’t divulge under the given circumstances, and I need a very honest answer. By Kryptonian, Jason meant Kon-El and not his father, _right_?”

“Yes,” Tim furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he realized he was missing something about the situation, and Bruce gave a big sigh from beside him and relaxed his posture in relief.

“Thank goodness,” Tim barely heard it, but it was there, and suddenly a hundred different scenarios were running through his head before he could stop them. Bruce didn’t give him much of a chance to start analyzing them, though, before he was taking his hand off of Tim’s shoulder and pulling the cowl back up and over his face, “That’s all I needed to know for now; we’ll talk more about the rest of it later.”

“Um, okay,” Tim blinked in confusion, completely unsure of what just went down between his adoptive father and himself. “Be careful, I guess?”

“We always are,” Bruce waved a hand over his shoulder absentmindedly and Tim was left staring after the spot where he had disappeared into the tank-like car long after the Batmobile had roared to life and sped out of the cave, wondering what the hell just happened and trying to convince himself that their were only two couples that been ousted that night, and definitely not a third.


End file.
